Fishing lures and other fishing tackle come in a variety of shapes and sizes. In general, fishing lures are formed with one or more barbed hooks. A problem with fishing lures is that when they are stored or carried together or with other tackle, the hooks on the lures tend to become entangled and hooked to one another and to the other tackle. This is especially true in lures and tackle having treble hooks and multiple hooks along the lure body. In the past, tackle boxes having rows of horizontal drawers, one for each lure, have been utilized. This type of tackle box is effective but requires the box to be relatively large and expensive.
Other tackle boxes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,161 to Smallwood and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,825 to Barnes, disclose arrangements in which the lures are suspended by their hooks from the vertical walls of a tackle box. While these tackle boxes function to maintain separation of the lures at the point of a hook's attachment to the wall, in general the bodies of the lures and the remaining hooks are not separated and may still interact with one another and become entangled. This is especially true if the tackle box is dropped or excessively jostled during transport.
The present invention is directed to a tackle holder that overcomes these prior art disadvantages by providing individual or separate storage cells for each lure.